


there’s 185 ways to say i love you, but let’s stick to 1

by ohnovei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boats and Ships, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Shuichi travels with Rantaro a lot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, World Travel, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: Shuichi’s fingers always felt so right in his hair. They were long and thin, perfect for getting tangled in Rantaro’s pale green hair. They also felt nice intertwined with his fingers. Rantaro’s fingers were calloused and crooked and Shuichi’s gentle ones fit so nicely interlocked with them.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	there’s 185 ways to say i love you, but let’s stick to 1

**Author's Note:**

> bruh i am TIRED 
> 
> i would also like to note that i am much better at writing first-person but here i am
> 
> i thought about turning this into smut but idk i feel like no one would like that and i'm just being horny lol

Orange and yellow hues reflected down onto the bow of the boat, where Rantaro was seated, taking in the sunset. This was one of his favorite things when he was traveling on the boat. Normally, trips took about a few days depending on where he was going, so he had a few days to enjoy the sea and himself. 

Well, sometimes by himself. It seems more common for his longtime boyfriend to join him nowadays. Shuichi joined him when he could. As much as Rantaro loved for the other man to come along, Shuichi’s job was definitely hands-on and the agency needed him more often than not. Rantaro had some thoughts about Shuichi’s career. It wasn’t that he wasn’t proud of Shuichi and all he’s accomplished, quite the opposite. It was just a very hard job. Random calls, late nights, and Shuichi are just generally stressing himself out. He could vividly remember a few times they had gone out to eat, only for Shuichi to get a call and have to leave. He didn’t blame Shuichi at all, it was obvious he felt bad about some aspects of his job, but Shuichi had a passion for it. He loved being a detective, he loved his partner, he loved everything about the job. Rantaro was more than happy for him, but as much as he hated to admit it, he sometimes found himself getting jealous of all the time Shuichi spent at work. But that jealousy never lasted for long, as Shuichi normally tried his hardest to make up for everything. 

He was slowly pulled out of his thoughts by footsteps behind him. He listened as his boyfriend’s footsteps slowed behind him. 

“The sunset always seems better at sea, doesn’t it?”

Shuichi asked him quietly. Rantaro laughed softly.

“I remember how seasick you got the first time you were on the boat.”

“It wasn’t that bad.”

Shuichi protested weakly. Despite the words, Rantaro could hear the smile in the other’s voice. He felt a hand comb through his hair and he immediately leaned into the touch. 

Shuichi’s fingers always felt so right in his hair. They were long and thin, perfect for getting tangled in Rantaro’s pale green hair. They also felt nice intertwined with his fingers. Rantaro’s fingers were calloused and crooked and Shuichi’s gentle ones fit so nicely interlocked with them. 

Shuichi eventually pulled his fingers out of the green curly mess and went to sit down next to Rantaro. Rantaro slid his arm around Shuichi’s waist, which Shuichi responded by leaning his head against Rantaro’s shoulder. 

It was nice being able to just sit and enjoy each other's silence but on the other hand, sometimes silence was better. They often were quiet, just being in each other’s presence was enough. It had been like that since high school. Although Rantaro loved hearing Shuichi talk, he recognized that Shuichi sometimes just didn't know what to say. Rantaro figured this was one of those moments. The silence was nice, but a conversation would be okay too. 

” I'm really happy we’re out together. I know it's a relatively serious trip, but these moments are nice. It's not often anymore we get to have so much time together. It always seems we are occupied with our own things. Me with work, you with traveling... “

Shuichi trailed off, obviously wanting to say more but he was keeping himself from rambling. Rantaro almost wished Shuichi would’ve rambled. It was a rare occurrence but Rantaro thought it was extremely cute. Shuichi was always cute though. He was cuter in high school, now becoming more along the lines of gorgeous or graceful. He had really grown into his looks. His eyes had become sharper and more logical, his hair darker, and a more serious vibe about him. Rantaro had always thought Shuichi had a serious vibe about him, but now it was a more mature one. 

He remembered when he first met Shuichi- shy, quiet, and nervous but if someone pushed his buttons just right, he could swing into full blast detective mode. Now Shuichi was more confident and often spoke out against things he disagreed with. It was endearing, really. 

Rantaro turned his head to look at Shuichi, finding the other man looking back at him. Rantaro leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss against Shuichi’s lips. Shuichi quickly reciprocated the kiss, pulling away shortly after. 

“I love you.” 

Rantaro said, quietly, resting his own forehead against Shuichi’s. He watched with a small smirk as Shuichi’s face flushed a light dusty pink. Rantaro let out a small puff of laughter, finding it sightly amusing he could still make Shuichi blush after all this time. He didn’t even know why Shuichi was blushing- they had said I love you probably a thousand times since they started dating. 

Almost immediately after Rantaro laughed, Shuichi pushed Rantaro’s face away and pouted. 

“You’re horribly mean, Mr. Amami.” 

Shuichi declared and Rantaro just laughed again. He took Shuichi’s hand off his face and held his hand in between his own.

“You’re just too cute Shuichi. I just can’t help myself.” 

It was teasing but Shuichi still narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Rantaro didn’t take the look that seriously though. He’d know if Shuichi was really mad at him. He had dealt with angry Shuichi before and it wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. He was lucky though, Shuichi rarely got angry. He had great control over his emotions. Rantaro supposed that was necessary for a detective though. 

Rantaro brought Shuichi’s palm to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to the warm skin. 

“I’m sorry Shu.” 

“Oh, you are not. Just shush.”

Rantaro let out a chortle and Shuichi let out a small laugh too. Shuichi was spot on though. Rantaro was never sorry for moments like these, and truthfully, he didn’t think Shuichi really minded them either. They would surely remember these teasing and joyful moments with fondness when they were older.

Rantaro had never been the type of person to look too far into the future. He was more of a worry in the moment kind of person. Shuichi, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He constantly worried about the future. Rantaro thought they brought a nice balance to each other. Rantaro calmed Shuichi’s fears about the future and Shuichi made Rantaro pay more attention to it. That was something that occurred a lot in their relationship. Shuichi over worried and Rantaro didn’t worry enough. 

Rantaro worried more now than he did in high school. In high school, Rantaro could really only focus on traveling and finding his sisters. Those are still high on his list, but there were other things that he prioritized more now. Like his mental health and physical health. He also cared more about his friendships and relationship. Shuichi was to blame for that breakthrough though. He worked tirelessly to make Rantaro open up and talk to him. It had honestly kind of shocked Rantaro with how much effort Shuichi had put in for someone he had barely known. He guessed he wasn’t used to people really caring about his wellbeing. Or maybe Shuichi opened his eyes to make him realize how many people did care about his wellbeing. 

“Hey, I didn’t say it earlier but I love you too. I would’ve said it, but you were too busy making fun of me.” 

Rantaro chuckled softly and scooted closer to Shuichi, who had moved away from him in their teasing. Shuichi shifted to Rantaro’s lap, straddling him. He rested his arms on Rantaro’s shoulders and Rantaro slid his arms around Shuichi’s waist. 

“I thought you said I was horribly mean?”

“Oh you’re mean but I still love you.” 

“You know, I’d say THAT was pretty mean.”

Rantaro retorted, raising an eyebrow. 

“If you don’t want me to be mean, stop letting me hang out with Ouma-Kun then.”

Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So it’s Ouma’s fault? Haven’t you two been close since, like, first year? Shouldn’t you already be mean by now?”

“Rantaro, I would like to let you know I don’t say everything I think.”

Rantaro let out a nervous chuckle.

“Well, I know that but... I don’t really know how to feel about the idea of you shit-talking someone in your head.” 

Shuichi let out a bright laugh and Rantaro thought his heart would burst. He was so pretty. Rantaro could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. When Shuichi was like this, so carefree and lively, it never failed to make Rantaro feel like he was on cloud nine. It was always great to see Shuichi in bliss. Shuichi just really boggled Rantaro’s mind sometimes. 

He felt Shuichi’s fingers run through his hair and comb the locks gently. Rantaro rested his head on Shuichi’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Shuichi always managed to smell like coffee and vanilla. Shuichi’s smell had always suited him, mature but sweet at the same time. The smell of coffee was faint, but it didn’t let the vanilla overpower it. Rantaro often wondered how much coffee Shuichi had drunk in his twenty-six years of living to get him to smell like it all the time. 

By now, the sun had almost completely disappeared and darkness was setting in. It didn’t feel like dark though. The moon shone so brightly, combating the darkness. Shuichi shifted slightly, leaning back to look at Rantaro. 

“We should go make dinner or something. Its getting dark.”

Rantaro knew that Shuichi didn’t really like being out on the main deck while it was dark. Shuichi had never explicitly but Rantaro had inferred that. He guessed it was the water that gave Shuichi the creeps. Although some of the water wasn’t dark when the moon shone down on it, other parts were extremely dark. Almost pitch black. Rantaro could understand how that might creep someone out who didn’t love the sea with their whole heart.  


“Alright, what sounds good?”

Rantaro asked, letting his arms fall from Shuichi’s waist. They didn’t have much to choose from, considering they were on a boat. It had to be something simple like ramen or udon. 

“Mmm.. Miso noodle soup?” 

Shuichi suggested, which Rantaro nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

When they were so far from home, Shuichi preferred food that reminded him of home. That didn’t mean he didn’t try foods from the places he traveled to, but if he could he would have Japanese cuisine. 

Shuichi slid off of Rantaro’s lap and made his way back down into the cabin with Rantaro following close behind. Rantaro would make dinner while Shuichi either read or watched. He couldn’t really help in a tiny kitchen place. 

Rantaro didn’t mind though, helping or not, being with Shuichi was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry if theres some spelling, grammar, or capitalization problems! emmie wasn't here to edit for me today lol


End file.
